


We've got you

by loveamongstars



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, Gen, Pneumonia, Sick Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveamongstars/pseuds/loveamongstars
Summary: As Steve isn't feeling good, Danny takes charge in caring for him.Whumptober Prompt 7  I’ve got you [ Support | Carrying ]
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953688
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	We've got you

**Prompt: I’ve got you [ Support | Carrying ]**

“You okay?” Steve McGarrett looked up as he heard the question. He nodded towards his best friend and closed the file in front of him. It has been a long day and one glance at his watch told him that it was about time to get home, so no wonder he was a bit tired. 

“Yeah, of course, I am okay, why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“It’s just you have been staring at that file pretty long. Maybe it’s time to go home. I for one could do with a beer.”

“A beer sounds nice,” Steve agreed as he closed the file. Danny wasn’t wrong. He had stared for a while. And he was kind of tired. So even if they were having a beer, he would probably get to bed relatively soon and listen to his body's cues. Steve got up, put the file in his desk, and closed it. “Ready to go?”

“Very much so. By the way, you still smell like a sewer.” At Danny’s comment, Steve smelled his shirt quickly. The shirt itself was fine, but, yeah, he pretty much did smell like the sewer he had to jump into that morning to get that perp they were chasing.

“Shower first, then.”

“If the car stinks like that for the next week, cleaning is on you.” Steve just rolled his eyes as he walked out with Danny.

A shower later, Steve was just zipping up the hoody he wore without anything underneath and sat down in the chair he usually sat in. Danny gave him the beer and gave him a slightly worried smile.

“You look tired.”

“That’s because I am. It’s just going to be one beer tonight. And do me a favor, Danny, don’t have the volume up as loud as you tend to.” He usually expected Danny to protest, but tonight things looked different as it seemed.

“Will do. Junior is out tonight?”

“Out with Tani, yes. I don’t think we should expect him back tonight. They are at that Luau up on the North shore. That one usually doesn’t end before midnight.” Danny nodded, took a sip, and leaned back in the chair. They fell into a comfortable silence. They just sat and drank until Steve got up to go back inside to go to sleep. Eddie, who lay close to them, followed him inside and settled on the armchair he settled in now that Danny occupied the couch mostly. Steve took his medication, as prescribed, before going to bed.

Danny went inside a little while later. He made sure the door was closed, before laying down. He barely fell asleep when he heard the first cough coming from upstairs. He didn’t think anything of it at that point. It was not abnormal for him to wake up to coughing, that was what having kids did to you, mostly. He was half asleep again when he heard the next cough, again coming from upstairs. This time he could see Eddie perk up in the dark, so he got up to go up and investigate. He came in to see Steve sitting up, taking a drink of water.

“Are you okay?” Slowly he was beginning to feel like a broken record with that question.

“Yes, just a cough,” Steve told him.

“Sewer bath did not do you god, babe. Try and get some rest. Should I bring you tea?”

“No, I’m fine.” Danny nodded.

“Night, babe.” He turned to go back to bed and soon enough fell asleep. The next time he woke, it was still early. For a moment he was confused why he woke up, but then he heard the coughs from upstairs, a constant stream of coughs that did not seem the case. Alarmed he ran up to Steve. He was half sitting up, half bent over the edge of his bed, coughing hard. Danny went to the bathroom to wet a washcloth and came back to place it in Steve’s neck as he rubbed his back. Slowly the coughs ceased.

“That does not sound good,” he pointed out. Steve shook his head.

“That does not feel good.” His voice was scratchy and thin, clearly from the coughing. Danny kept on rubbing Steve’s back until he was sure Steve was okay. Then he reached forward to touch his cheeks and forehead. The skin was warm and sweaty. 

“You’re running a fever, Steve. How else do you feel?”

“Breathing isn’t too nice right now.” Now that was a little bit of a shock to Danny. Breathing trouble did not speak for a simple little cold, but of a bit of a worse issue, one that could hopefully be handled, but probably not by bed rest and tea. The blonde reached for Steve’s wrist to check his pulse. It was a bit on the fast side, pointing to the distress Steve’s body was in.

“It’s going to be fine,” Danny said. “We’re going to go to a doctor, figure out what is going on with you, and then we’re taking care of it. Sound good?” To Danny’s surprise, Steve shook his head. He would have expected Steve to be a bit happier to comply therewith that plan after his liver problems. “And please tell me why?”

“It’s not even … 5 am. No doctors open yet. Let’s…sleep a little longer first.”

“The hospital is open, dumbass. They might squeeze you in if it’s a quiet day.” But he could see Steve was simply tired, so he knew he should not work that angle. But he knew another angle he could work, one that would work. “The sooner we get it done with, the sooner you can probably catch a few hours of actual sleep.” Stubbornly Steve still shook his head, but stopped soon, probably because it either caused his head to hurt or him to become dizzy.

“Not hospital worthy?”

“Not hospital worthy? Are you stupid? Are you literally dumb? You are in pain when you breathe! There could be some underlying issue, this is hospital worthy. Get your butt out of bed, throw on a shirt and pants and we go. Oh, wait, some form of shoes would be nice, too. Don’t bother making yourself presentable, you look like death walking anyway. Understood, soldier?” This got him a nod…and a very tired and pained look.

“I don’t think…,” Steve began and broke off. Danny placed his hand on Steve’s cheek then. He sensed that whatever he wanted or needed to say was something that would cause him to feel vulnerable and weak and he knew Steve did not know how to express that, thanks to his less than ideal childhood and the trauma surrounding it. He always had to be strong or pretend to be strong, unlike Danny had to, unlike Danny brought up his kids, so he did what he would do for his kids: Sit there and wait until he was ready to say it. Especially if the pain was an issue here. The hospital could wait for a bit. It took Steve almost a minute of shaky breathing and a few coughs, to continue:

“Too weak to walk.” Ha, so he was right. It was something Steve would consider weakness, well, because it was, but it was nothing to be embarrassed about. He was sick for heaven's sake.

“That’s okay. You lean on me, buddy, okay? I got you. You lean on me, we get you to the car and in doubt the hospital has wheelchairs.” He would, of course never mention it later, because, well Steve needed help, this was nothing he could hold against him or would use against him. Danny got up to get Steve one of his older shirts, those that he didn’t wear to work and sweatpants - well shorts rather. He handed the shirt to Steve, who dutifully put it on and then helped him up to lean against him, to allow him to dress as much as he could. It took a bit, but it worked. He thought twice on those shoes, though.

“Forget the shoes. It’s warm enough to walk barefoot.” Steve gave him a grateful nod. The former Seal reached out to Danny just as Danny slipped under his arm so he could lean against him. He knew he was taking most of Steve’s weight, but he didn’t mind one bit. He just wanted his best friend to be okay. Truth be told the only thing that had him not flip out was this paternal protocol he was running on right now due to his kids. Get him help, he could always flip out later.

At the hospital, Steve refused the wheelchair, of course, but luckily for them, the hospital had a pretty calm morning so they asked them to go straight into an examination room to check Steve out. The doctor - no stranger to them of course, thanks to multiple injuries in the past - never questioned Danny being there and worked as quietly and efficiently as he could, even apologizing for causing Steve pain by asking him to breathe in deeply for him. He then left the room for a long while, during which Steve managed to fall asleep. 

“Good news or bad news first?” he asked towards Danny, assuming Danny would do the talking here and not willing 

“Let’s get the bad news first.”

“Commander McGarrett has pneumonia” Danny sighed. Great. That was seriously serious, but it explained why Steve was in such bad shape. On top of it, he had been running non-stop for the past weeks, general exhaustion was probably adding up. But that was the bad news.

“What’s the good news?”

“It’s bacterial, so we can give him antibiotics. And, unless it gets worse, he can recover at home.” That really was good. “I do assume you will arrange a schedule so someone is always with him, just in case?”

“Of course, doctor. What else should I be looking for?” The doctor gave him a run-down on how to take care of Steve of which he made mental notes and made sure to text half of it to Noelani. He was sure she and the others would help, but if there was something medicinal that would give Steve that extra kick or boost, then she would know and probably bring it right after work. He looked at Steve again and smiled softly. Without realizing it probably, Steve had built himself quite the extraordinary family here. He was in good hands. Danny was due a week off soon anyway, so he would take it this week and stay home and take care of Steve.

As much as he hated waking him, he had to in order to get him back home and settled. This time on the couch, to make it a bit easier on them for now. He would think about getting Steve back up to bed in the afternoon, for now, he was glad there was no protest as he put blankets over Steve and announced he was going to make him some hot chocolate, purely to get some calories into him. The way Steve looked at him, reminded him so painfully of the fact that Steve hadn’t had that kind of pampering in years, so if he put some marshmallows on it, who was going to rat him out? Certainly not Steve. Steve just took a look at the cup and smiled softly…before sitting up and patting the couch next to him.

Danny looked at him in awe. This gesture was huge for Steve, actually, it was downright asking for physical comfort, something he did not usually do. Sure, he would go in for hugs at times, but this had a special quality to it, one that was not lost on Danny. He sat down on the couch and reached out to steady Steve as he laid back down, head on Danny’s lap. Danny reached for the remote and put on a show he knew they both liked, while he started to massage Steve’s scalp.

Just as Steve had fallen asleep the door opened and Noelani walked in, holding two bags.

“Hey…oh, he’s asleep. I brought you guys food. Some soups for him and stuff and some food for you. Figured cooking would not be high on your list of priorities,” she said as she walked to the kitchen to place the food in the fridge. Danny looked after her in awe.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” he asked her.

“I am. On my way to a crime scene. Luckily my guys don’t run away, cause they’re dead.” Danny chuckled at that.

“Thank you, Noelani. I am glad the ohana has got his back.”

“We got each other’s backs. Now he is the one that needs us and here we are. See you later, Danny. Pretty sure everyone is planning to pop over after work to entertain you and him a little.” That sounded great. That sounded just like what Steve needed: Family around him, something to take his mind of, comfort and security. He stroked Steve’s cheek again.

“Did you hear that, you big goof? Your family has got you. Rest, heal, we got you.”


End file.
